


how i long to hold your hands,

by Snowcapped_hotcocoa



Series: rivers flow among earth and underneath the night sky universe [3]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gay, I came up with the poem thing at the start myself lol, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sad Ending, Tears, no beta we die like awsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowcapped_hotcocoa/pseuds/Snowcapped_hotcocoa
Summary: Sadness, that’s p much it
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington/Otto Wood
Series: rivers flow among earth and underneath the night sky universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900468
Kudos: 4





	how i long to hold your hands,

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this in the shower and almost fell over bc of how excited I was to post this

_“How I long to hold your hands,_

_The soft yet fierce flames racing from my hand to my face,_

_Pricking sensations as I rub the back of your hands with my thumbs,_

_Soft and smooth skin,_

_Colourful and so different,_

_Yet fit together so perfectly,_

_The sweet embrace of a hand hold,_

_Blue against navy against green,_

_With my last sliver of life,_

_I wonder,_

_What it would be like,_

_If I were to experience first kisses I will never have,_

_Farewell,_

_My loves.”_

Otto’s face fell in despair as he barely made out the scrawled out poem in the stars. The twinkling shone, then as soon as the first tear fell, the sky went dark.

Geoff was cradling the last physical reminder of his love. A single tear drop from Awsten, someone he would cherish forever. He curled up into himself, clutching the tear close to his chest. He spied Otto in the distance, looking at the sky with tears in his eyes. Their eyes met, then a mutual thought went through their minds.

_Lucas will help us grieve._


End file.
